


You and I

by waynertain



Category: Seksenler
Genre: 80s, AU, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, M/M, Türkçe | Turkish
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waynertain/pseuds/waynertain
Summary: Nevzat ve Alper aynı mahallede büyümüş ve birbirleriyle farklı bir bağ kurmuş iki yakın arkadaştır. Farklı ideolojileri destekleyen bu ikilinin arasında yer yer tartışmalar olsa da birbirlerine olan sevgileri asla bitmez. İkisi de bazı şeylerin farkındadır ama itiraf edecek cesaretleri yoktur. Birbirlerine açılamadan geçirdikleri yıllar sonra Nevzat anlamsız bir şekilde Alper'in kardeşi Süheyla'dan hoşlanmaya başlar ve olaylar gelişir. Umarım.





	1. Bir Şey mi Oluyor Ne?

Nevzat eline bir çiçek almış en güzel kıyafetlerini giymişti. Tamamen hazırdı. Jilet gibi. Planını da hazırlamıştı. Elinde çiçekle gidecek ve Ergun Plak’ın önünden geçerken Alper’i görecekti. Alper de merakına yenik düşüp bu hazırlığın ne olduğunu soracaktı ve Nevzat da bir kızdan bahsedecekti. Ardından bir bahaneyle geri dönecek ve kızla buluşamadığı için bir şakaymış gibi çiçeği Alper’e verecekti. Son bir kez planının üstünden geçen Nevzat sonunda aynayla vedalaştı ve evden çıktı. Her zaman yürüdüğü sokaklarda yürüyor, içinden sürekli Alper’i görünce ne desem diye düşünüyordu. Bu sefer onu Ergun Plak’ın önünde değil, evlerinin önünde gördü. Alper ve kız kardeşi Süheyla bir konu hakkında hararetli bir şekilde konuşuyordu. Nevzat bir yandan araya girip rahatsız etmek istemiyor, bir yandan da Alper onu fark etsin diye yanıp tutuşuyordu. Her zamanki kabanını giymişti Alper. Sert bakışları, keskin yüzü… Yazık kızcağız, kim bilir bu deli oğlanı hangi sudan sebeple sinirlendirmişti. Yanlarına gitmeye karar verdi.

Ne diyeceğini bilemeyince adıyla seslenmenin doğru olduğunu düşündü. “Alper.” 

“Nevzat,” Alper ona döndü “…hayırdır kardeşim bir şey mi oldu?” Alper’in gözü Nevzat’ın elindeki çiçeklere kaydı.

“Bende bir şey olmadı da sizde bir sorun var gibi.” 

“Yok bir şey, sen karışma.” dedi Alper. Sonra tekrar Süheyla’ya döndü.

Süheyla ağlamaklı bir sesle “Bir şey yok Nevzat abi.” dedi ve hışımla arkasını dönüp eve girdi.

“N’aptın kardeşim kıza? Niye ağlıyordu kız?” Nevzat, belki tekrar ona döner de bir şeyler sorar diye konuşmayı devam ettirmeye çalıştı. Hem zaten Süheyla’nın bir sıkıntısı olup olmadığını da merak ediyordu.

Alper sinirli sinirli “Ben n’apacağım oğlum kıza. Her zamanki Süheyla işte. Arkadaşlarıyla dışarı çıkacakmış. Olmaz öyle şey.” dedi. Yine Nevzat’ın elindeki çiçeklere kaydı gözü.

Nevzat bu sefer sinirlenmişti. Zayıf yerinden vurulmuştu. “Gezecek tabi ki ne varmış ki bunda. O özgür bir birey istediğini yapabilir. Ne var arkadaşlarıyla dışarı çıksa ne olacak yani.”

Alper bıkkın bıkkın baktı. Aralarındaki bu ideoloji savaşı asla bitmek bilmiyordu ama bir şekilde sürekli beraberlerdi. Bir şekilde birbirlerine olan sevgileri asla bitmiyordu. “Biliyorsun etrafın durumunu. Her yer karışık zaten. Hem sana ne oluyor git bu komünist komünist davranışlarını Moskova’da yap.”

“Ne alakası var kardeşim bunun Moskova’yla? İnsan hakları bunlar kardeşim. İnsan sosyal bir canlıdır. Gezmek, eğlenmek tıpkı yemek yemek, yaşamak kadar bir haktır.”

“Nevzat,” Alper konuşmayı kesmek istiyordu belli ki. “Ortalık karışık diyorum kardeşim.”

Nevzat konuşmanın bitmesine izin vermeyecekti. “E sen ben çıkıyoruz dışarı.” 

“NEVZAT,” Alper sesini yükseltmiş ve Nevzat’ın üzerine yürüyecekmiş gibi bir hamle yapmıştı. “Sen benle o bir mi?”

“Ne farkımız varmış?”

“O daha küçük. Kız başına çıkmasın. Neyse Nevzat, kapat konuyu kardeş benim kardeşim yaa Allah Allah. Sen nereye böyle süslenmişsin püslenmişsin. Bu çiçekler kime?” Alper sonunda sormuştu. 

Nevzat gülümsedi. “Hiç ya işte öyle her zamanki halim. Kızla buluşacağım bir de.” 

“Yakışır kardeşime.” Alper, Nevzat’ın sırtını sıvazladı. “Kim bu kız? Tanır mıyım?”

Nevzat heyecanlanmıştı. Alper’e gülümsedi ve “Yok ya. tanımazsın. Neyse ben geç kalmayayım, gideyim artık.”

Nevzat sırtını döndü ve gitti. Biraz uzaklaşacak ve bir süre bir yerlerde vakit geçirip geri dönecekti. Öyle ya da böyle Alper’ çiçek verecekti. Bunun düşüncesi bile onu inanılmaz mutlu ediyordu. Sonunda deniz kıyısına gitmeye karar verdi. Biraz nefes almış olurdu hem. 

Bir süre kordonda yürüdü, (İstanbul’da böyle mi deniyor bilmiyorum salladım) simitçiden bir şeyler alıp yedi. Bir oraya bir buraya yürüyor, sürekli saatine bakıyordu. Artık gitme vaktinin geldiğini düşünmüştü ki biraz daha oyalansa daha iyi olur diye düşünüp çay içmek için bir pastaneye doğru ilerledi. Tam içeri girecekken gördü işte onu. Alper. İçerideydi, yanında bir kız vardı. Ne söylemişse, kız kıkır kıkır gülüyor, kaçamak bakışlarla utana utana Alper’e bakıyordu. Nevzat ne hissetmesi gerektiğini bilemedi. İçeri girmek istiyor, o kızı tutup Alper’in yanında atmak istiyordu. Ama bunu yapamayacağını biliyordu. Yapamazdı bunu. Ne Alper hoşlanırdı bundan ne de etrafındakiler. Nevzat’ın yapabileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Yavaşça pencereden uzaklaşıp evin yolunu tuttu. Yine de Ergun Plak’ın orada bekleyecekti çünkü Alper oraya her zaman gelirdi. Gelmek zorundaydı.

“Evet gelmek zorunda.” diye düşündü Nevzat. “Evet gelmek zorunda ve bana hesap vermek zorunda. Benden habersiz kızla buluşmak da neymiş? İnsan kardeşine bunu söylemez mi ya?”

Nevzat’ın beklediği gibi de oldu. Ergun Plak’ın orada oturalı ve Ergun abinin bitmek bilmeyen sorularını yanıtlayalı yarım saat anca olmuştu ki Alper geldi.

“Ergun abi,” başıyla selam verdi. “Oo Nevzat. Ne oldu? İşler yolunda gitmedi galiba.” Gözleriyle çiçekleri gösterdi.

“Sorma abi ya,” dedi Nevzat. “Gelmedi bile. Seninki gelmiş ama.” Nevzat’ın tavırlı hali belli oluyordu.

Alper şaşırdı. Ergun abinin “ooo”lamasından da biraz utanmıştı. “Ne diyorsun ya?”

“Kız diyorum,” dedi Nevzat. Sesi biraz yükselmişti. “Senin kız gelmiş ama diyorum. Pastanede gördüm sizi. Artık buralarda bile buluşmuyorsun ha kızlarla Alper?” 

Alper’in yüzü düşmüştü. Tabi ki buralarda görüşemezdi. Nevzat’ın üzüleceğini biliyordu ama o böyle bir şey yapamazdı. Erkek adama yakışır mıydı? Kızlarla artık Nevzat’ın göremeyeceği yerlerde buluşuyordu, böylesi daha iyiydi. Hem Nevzat kızlarla buluşurken hiçbir sorun yoktu. “Nevzat, kardeşim.” biraz vurgulayarak söylemişti Alper bunu. Hem kendi içi sızlamıştı vurgularken hem de Nevzat’ın yüzünün halini görmüştü. Üzülmüştü. Nevzat kafasını aşağı sallayıp Alper’i göremeyeceği bir tarafa çevirdi. Alper konuşmaya devam etti. “Laf söz olmasın diye. Biliyorsun mahalleyi, dedikodu kazanı.”

“Neyse neyse.” dedi Nevzat.

Ergun bu durumundan biraz rahatsız olmuş gibiydi. “Ne bu halleriniz ya. Sevgili misiniz oğlum siz? Sevgili misiniz? Ne bu tripli tripli haller ya. İyice bir tuhaflaştınız siz iyice bir delirdiniz.”

“Yok abi ya, ben bu sabah gördüm onu. Ben söyledim buluşacağımı, o neden söylemedi anlamadım. Ondan yani yoksa banane ne yaparsa yapsın babası mıyım anası mıyım?” Nevzat sinirli sinirli söyledi bunu. Biraz sitemliydi. Artık ne yaparsa yapsın moduna girmek üzereydi de.   
“Neyse al.” dedi çiçekleri uzatıp. “Kıza verirsin olmadı, bana nasip olmadı biliyorsun. Hatta al, Süheyla’ya götürürsün.”

“Ne Süheyla’sı, ne diyorsun sen? Sen neden Süheyla’ya çiçek veriyorsun ya?” Alper bu sefer gerçekten sinirlenmişti. Kız kardeşi konusunda hassastı. “Uzak ol kardeşimden komünist.”

Alper yine sinirlendirmişti Nevzat’ı. “Ne varmış komünistliğimde. Asıl sen kendine bak. Faşist.”

“Bak Nevzat beni sinirlendirme. Beni sinirlendirme.”

Ergun abi araya girdi. “Hoop hoop beyler bayanlar merdivenden kayanlar. Bakın başınız zaten sürekli belada bir kavga etmeyin be.”  
Alper hala sakinleşmemişti. “ O başlattı Ergun abi sen de duydun.”

Nevzat derin bir nefes aldı. “Ya ne ben başlattım be ne ben başlattım. İyilik yapalım dedik kardeşine çiçek ver dedik. Sanki ne dedik yahu. Götürmezsen götürme.” Çiçek hala elindeydi.

Ergun ellerini beline koyup gözleriyle çiçekleri gösterdi. “Al çiçeği.”

“Ne?” dedi Nevzat.

“Al çiçeği.” dedi Ergun. “Alsana lan hadi.”

Alper sıkıla sıkıla aldı çiçeği Nevzat’ın elinden. Sonra döndü arkasını “Nevzat abin verdi derim.” dedi ve gitti.

Nevzat sinirli sinirli söylendi. “Komünistlik sanki kötü bir şey. Gerici herif.”

“Bak ya bak ya, dükkanımın önünde söylemeyin oğlum böyle şeyler söylemeyin dedim kaç kez.” Ergun el kol haraketleri yaparak Nevzat’ın üzerine gelidi.

“Offf Ergun abi ya, orada öyle konuşma burada böyle konuşma. Hakkımızı aramayacak mıyız biz, hep susacak mıyız?” Nevzat pastaneye doğru yürüdü.

Ergun bağırdı arkasından “Ya bak hala. Ne hakkı oğlum?”

Nevzat onu düşünecek durumda değildi. Canı bir şey de yemek istemiyordu zaten. Bir çay söyledi, içti ve gitti. Dönerken Alper’in evinin önünden geçmek zorundaydı. Balkonda Süheyla’yı gördü. Onun gönderdiği çiçekleri saksıya kokuyordu. Görmemezlikten geldi ve ilerledi ama Süheyla onu görmüş olmalıydı.

“Nevzat abi.” Süheyla’nın sesi.

Nevzat kafasını kaldırıp baktı. “Buyur Süheyla.” Nevzat bir anda büyülendi sanki. Süheyla daha önce hiç bu kadar güzel gelmemişti gözüne. Tatlı tatlı gülümsüyordu ona. Bir şeyler söyledi ama Nevzat duyamadı. Onu incelemekle o güzel gözlerine bakmakla o kadar meşguldü ki kız tekrar söylemek zorunda kaldı.

“Teşekkür ederim Nevzat abi.” gözlerini kaçırdı Süheyla. “Çiçekler için.”

Nevzat bir anda afallayınca ne diyeceğini bilemeyip boş boş, hayranlıkla Süheyla’ya baktı. “He, yok olur mu lafı Süheylacım. Beğendiysen, seni mutlu ettiyse ne mutlu bana. Bakma sen abine, eski çağdan kalmış bir adam o. Mağara adamı.” Nevzat güldü. Engel olamamıştı yine kendine.

Süheyla gözlerini kaçırıp duruyordu, utandığı belliydi ama o kadar sevimli o kadar hoştu ki… “Teşekkürler Nevzat abi.” dedi tekrar. “Çok güzellermiş.”

Nevzat bir anda “Nevzat.” dedi. “Nevzat diyebilirsin bana.” Bu kızı daha da utandırmıştı. Süheyla istemsizce kıkırdı. Bu hareketi Nevzat’ın çok hoşuna gitmişti.

“Peki,” dedi Süheyla. “Nevzat.” sonra içeri girdi ama sürekli etrafına bakınıp sonra da Nevzat’a dönüyor ve gülümsüyordu. Nevzat da karşılık veriyordu onun tatlı gülümsemelerine. Süheyla bu kötü dünya için fazla güzel, fazla iyiydi. Belki de Alper haklıydı. Fazla dışarı çıkmamalı, dünyanın bu kötülüklerini, özellikle de böyle bir zamanda, görmemeliydi. 

Nevzat yol boyunca gülümseyerek sonunda evine vardı. Aptal sırıtışını yüzünden atamıyordu bir türlü. Bir anda Alper’i unutmuş, onun kız kardeşine tutulmuştu. “Yanlış yapıyorum.” dedi Nevzat. “Hayır bu yanlış.” Yatağına uzandı sessizce. Tavan, kadim dostu tavan yine ona türlü oyunlar oynuyordu. “Ne doğru ki be? Ne doğru ki?”


	2. Kurtarıcım

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kavga var işte.

Hava henüz yeni yeni aydınlanıyordu ki Alper uyandı. Arkadaşlarına katılmak için geç bile kalmıştı. Hemen üzerine bir şeyler giydi, gerçi giyecek pek bir şeyi yoktu, o yüzden seçmekte çok da zorlanmamıştı. Sessizce, kimseyi uyandırmadan dışarı çıktı. Annesi istemiyordu onun dışarı çıkmasını. Haklıydı kadıncağız, her gün bir arkadaşı vuruluyor ya da hapse giriyordu. Alper’in durumu da belliydi zaten, o da ya eve gözü başı mor dönüyor ya da hiç dönmüyordu. Ama yine dbu Alper’in davasıydı. Mesele vatandı, Alper gerekirse canını seve seve verecekti.

Arkadaşları aşağıda onu bekliyordu. “Günaydın Alper. Sonunda.”

Alper de selam verip bir iki konuştuktan sonra yürümeye başladılar. Son günlerde yaptıkları tek şey buydu. Yürümek, bir şeyler yazılmış mı diye duvarları kontrol etmek… Rutindi bu onlar için.

Balıkçının önüne geldiklerinde Nevzat ve arkadaşlarıyla karşılaştılar. Belli ki onlar çoktan uyanmış, sokaklara dökülmüşlerdi. Alper ve Nevzat göz göze geldi. Şu an istedikleri son şey bir kavga olurdu. Ama arkadaşları onlarla aynı fikirde değildi. Birbirilerinin üstüne doğru yürümeye başlamışlardı bile.

“Beyler,” dedi Alper “Biz yolumuza devam edelim, onlar da kendi yoluna gitsin. Sabah sabah milleti uyandırmayalım.”

Ortam yumuşar diye ummuştu ama bu pek mümkün değildi. Duvarlara yine komünistler yazılar yazmıştı, arkadaşları zaten sinirliydi. “Onların yolu yok Alper reis.” dedi Tuna. “Yanlıştalar. Biz doğruyu öğretelim.”

Nevzat’ın arkadaşlarından biri “Faşistlerden ne öğrenecekmişiz? Okuduğunuz, anladığınız mı var?” diyince artık ok yaydan çıkmıştı.

Tuna ve Kemal üstlerine atlamıştı bile ardından Cevher de onları takip edince Alper’in kavgaya karışmaktan başka yapacak bir şeyi kalmamıştı. Arbede içinde en ağır darbeleri yemek pahasına Nevzat’ı arıyordu. Sonunda Nevzat’ı buldu. İkisinin de yüzü kan içindeydi ama sanki Nevzat’ın durumu biraz daha kötüydü. Alper, Nevzat’ı arkasından yakalayıp çekti. Kendisi kavgadan kaçamazdı, bu ona yakışmazdı ama Nevzat’ı uzaklaştırabilirdi. Komünistler zaten kalabalıktı, yokluğunu fark etmezlerdi bile. Nevzat’ı iyice kavganın dışına itti.

“N’apıyosun n’apıyosun ya?” Alper’in elinden kurtulmak için hamleler yaparken bir yandan da bağırıyordu. “Hoop bırak dedik ya bıraksana.”

Nevzat yine kavganın içine daldı. Alper de peşindeydi. Bu sefer aradan sıvışıp Nevzat’ı bulması daha uzun sürdü. Evet arkadaşları az kişiydi ama bir güzel benzetmişlerdi solcuları. Nevzat’ın yüzü daha da kötüleşmişti. Parkasına kanlar akmıştı. Alper bir kez daha şansını denedi ve Nevzat’ı çekip pastaneye doğru itti. Bu sırada arkadan gelen arkadaşlarını gördü. Birazdan burası düğün alayı gibi birbirine karışacaktı. Yardıma gelen arkadaşlarının kimisi Alper’in yanından geçip gitti kimisi de Alper’in yardıma ihtiyacı vermeye diye bir iki saniye duraksayıp curcunaya öyle dağdı. Mahalledekiler uyanmıştı sonunda. Pencereden dışarı bakıyor karışıklığı görünce içeri giriyolardı. “Kılınızı kıpırdatmayın sakın.” diye düşündü Alper. “Sakın ha kıpırdatmayın.” Bu sırada Nevzat’ı gözden kaybetmişti. Yine kavgaya girişmişti Nevzat söylene söylene. En sonunda Alper kolundan tutup Nevzat’ı balıkçının tezgahının arkasına çekti. Yüzünden hala kanlar akıyordu, dudağı patlamıştı.

Nevzat bu sefer direnmemişti ama “Derdin ne kardeşim senin ya bir rahat bıraksana.”diye terslemişti Alper’i. Başka şansı da yoktu zaten. Tuhaf olurdu.

“Ya sana da iyilik yaramıyor, aldık buraya getirdik işte seni. Başına bir şey gelse daha mı iyi olurdu baksana yüzüne gözüne.

Nevzat bir şey demeden sırtını döndü.

“Sakın ha.” dedi Alper. “Sakın bak bir şey olacak orada sen burada dur bakalım.”

Nevzat bu küçümseyici konuşmadan rahatsız olmuştu. Ne yani Alper için tehlike yoktu da onun için mi vardı? “Çocuk muyum ben Alper? Allah Allah sen de kal o zaman burada.”

“Kalacağım zaten manyak herif. Gel şuraya,” Alper tezgahın altındaki dolaptan donmuş bir balık aldı. “Dönsene bana.”

“Ne var yine ne var?” Nevzat sert bir hamleyle dönünce kafaları birbirine çarpmıştı. Çok yakın diye düşündü Nevzat. Aşırı yakın.

Alper kendini geri çekip “Dikkat etsene birader.” diye çıkıştı. Sonra elindeki balığı gösterdi. Nevzat izin verince de balığı alıp yaralarına koymaya başladı. “En azından moraracak yerlerin şişmesini engeller.” dedi sessizce.

Nevzat sesini çıkarmadan bekledi. Alper’in de durumu pek iyi değildi. Farkında olmadan yaralar almıştı. Onlar tezgahın arkasında saklanırken gruplar dağılmıştı bile ama ikisi de sessizliğin farkında değillerdi. Birbirlerine o kadar yoğunlaşmışlardı ki başka hiçbir şeyi fark edemiyorlardı. Nevzat bir an için Alper’in o bakmaya doyamadığı gözlerinde Süheyla’yı gördü. Benziyordu gözleri, yüzleri… Süheyla, Nevzat için Alper’e en yakın şeydi. Alper’ine kavuşamazdı belki ama yanında olabilirdi. Her an, her saniye…

Alper, “Acıyor mu?” diye sorunca Nevzat düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı. Gözler yine Alper’indi, Alper’inindi.

Bir anda ağzından “Alper” dökülüverdi. Utanç verici diye düşündü içinden.

“Efendim kardeşim?”

Kardeşim. Ölürdü sanki demese. “Benimki çok acımıyor senin yaraların acıyor mu?” Balığı Alper’in elinden alıp onun yüzüne tuttu biraz. Sonra nedense çekti. Kendi yüzüne tutmaya başladı. “Hadi al bir tane sen de, kendi yaralarına tut.”

Alper gülümseyip bir tane daha balık çıkardı. “Ne dövdük ama sizi. İşte adamı böyle yaparlar.”

Nevzat yine sinirlenmişti. Bu yontulmamış mağara adamı her anının içine edecek potansiyele sahipti. “Al işte. Faşist. Faşist işte.”

Alper bu sefer cevap vermedi sadece güldü.

“Ne gülüyorsun oğlum?”

“Hiç.” Alper gülmeye devam etti. Bu Nevzat’ın da gülmesine sebep olmuştu. İkisi de bilmediği bir nedenden öylece birbirlerine bakıp gülüyorlardı. Nasıl oldu hatırlayamadı ikisi de ama Balıkçı İdris gelip onları bulduğunda ikisi kafa kafaya vermiş ellerinde balıklarla uyuyorlardı.

**Author's Note:**

> Bir anda yazdım, güzel olmasını beklemiyorum. Kimsenin okumasını da beklemiyorum. İyi akşamlar. This is a Seksenler AU. Belki yazarım. Belki unuturum bile. Whatever.


End file.
